dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipodomys desertii
Dipodomys desertii is a medium-sized kangaroo rat native to The Desert of Garandor island. Its name, Dipodomys desertii is latin. The word "Dipodomys" is the latin name for kangaroo rats. and "desertii" is desert. Translated, it means "Desert kangaroo rat". Its extremly closely created to the "Desert kangaroo rat" of North America. The only difference being smaller size, a slightly different body and its name being spelled "desertii", while the North American animal is spelled "deserti". Its among the most common animals of The Desert but is still pretty hard to find since it, like most other creatures of The Desert, lives in burrows. DESCRIPTION Dipodomys desertii is medium-sized. About 10-13cm long and weighing about 170g. They have sandcoloured backs, redish-brown sides and white bellies, legs and tailes. They have huge, brown eyes to see far, even in the dark burrows that they commonly live in. There ears are locked to keep the sand out and there whiskers are massive. The wiskers help them to feel things in areas that is to dark even from there huge eyes. There legs are quite long with four toes. The legs help them jump fast over The Desert when they gets out of there burrows. There tails are 3 times longer than the body and quite stift in order to hold there balance when they jump, like a cheetahs tail keeps it balanced during a high-speed chase. BEHAVIOR Dipodomys desertii lives in burrows. They dig out there burrows in places that has a bit harder sand then the rest of The Desert. The burrows are cold and help the kangaroo rat keep itself cool in the burning hot desert. They live alone in there burrows exept during the mating season. During the mating season, the male activly seeks out the females deen. When he finds her nest, the female smells him in order to know that he has god genes that she wants to give to her babies. If she accepts him, they mate. If not, he will have to find another female. After the mating, the male leaves. After 3-4 weeks, the female gives birth to 5-10 babies that she takes care of for about six months but since they grow very fast and only lives for about seven years, they leave her in order to dig there own burrow after about half a year. The burrows consists of two chambers with males and three with females. The two chambers that both sexes have is one foodchambers, where they store there food and one bedchamber where they sleep and spent most of the day. Females also have a birthchamber where they give birth to and raise there babies. The kangaroo rat never gets out of its burrows, exept when juveniles try to find there own burrow or if there burrow is somewhow destroyed. DIET AND PREDATORS Dipodomys desertii lives on the moistful tubers that they dig out in there burrows. The tubers both serve as food and since they have so much water in them, they also serve as a source of water. This is why they, like most other creatures of The Desert, dont need to drink water. As for predators, they have two: The Wyrm and the Desertuarachnid. The Wyrm can easily smell out the Dipodomys desertii, come down into the burrow and easily kill it with its killer jaw and teeth. The Desertuarachnid will lurk in the sand and when a young Dipodomys will come jumping to close, the spider wil jump out of the sand and kill it with its poisonous bite.